herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jake Malloy
Jake Malloy is the main protagonist in the 2002 film D-Tox (also called Eye See You). He is portrayed by Sylvester Stallone. D-Tox Malloy was an FBI agent who was pursuing a serial cop killer who killed nine cops in the last six months. When a former partner of his back in the police force days was murdered, he goes to investigate. Malloy got a call from the killer who was in Malloy's house where his girlfriend Mary was at. The killer told him that he previously pursued him four years before on a series of prostitute murders and, in revenge, he murdered Mary. Traumatized by her brutal murder, he goes to the killer's hideout in a traumatic state. Then he sees the killer and pursues him, only to appear that he committed suicide. Three months later, Malloy descends into alcoholism. After a failed suicide attempt, Malloy's best friend and supervising officer, Agent Chuck Hendricks, enrolls Malloy in a rehabilitation program in Wyoming for law enforcement officers run by Dr. John "Doc" Mitchell, a former cop and recovering alcoholic. The clinic was previously an abandoned military missile silo in an isolated location. As he started treatment, Malloy meets the other officers who are patients in the clinic, including Frank Slater, a cynical, opinionated British officer; Peter Noah, an arrogant and paranoid former SWAT officer; John McKenzie, an elderly member of Canadian Royal Mounted Police who saw his partner killed; Willie Jones, a religious homicide detective; Jaworski, a narcotics officer with a scar on his cheek due to the suicide attempt; Lopez, a temperamental LAPD officer and Connor, a young cop traumatized by a horrific event. He also met with some of Doc's staff members, including Doc's assistant and mechanic Hank and troubled orderly Jack Bennett, who was previously a patient in the clinic. Malloy also met the clinic's compassionate resident nurse Jenny Munroe, whom Malloy develops an bond. When a freak blizzard arrives in the clinic, Connor was found dead in an apparent suicide. Later, when another patient name Brandon apparently killed himself, Malloy discovered signs of foul play on Brandon's body. As Doc ordered the patients locked down, Malloy heard that Jack is missing, along with a snowmobile and the boiler room won't last too long. Malloy convinced Jenny to lock her room for her own sake. When Doc was found murdered, everyone, but Malloy and Jenny suspect Jack is a killer because of his troubled state. Malloy gathered the weapons to the surviving cops. Hank volunteered to go take a truck to get outside help with cook Manny and helper Gilbert. Malloy wanted Jenny to leave as well, but she refuses to leave as she felt safer with Malloy and the other officers. When Malloy and Jenny heard the truck crashed, Malloy gives a gun to Jenny before going to investigate. While outside in the blizzard, he found Manny murdered after he survived the crash. He also discovered Jack's body, realizing he was dead all along. While checking the wrecked the truck, Gilbert appeared, but was scared out of his mind as he bolted. Malloy, knowing that there was nothing he can do for Gilbert now, headed back to the clinic. Malloy found the missing snowmobile, burnt with the personnel files of every patient in the clinic, indicating the murderer is impersonating a patient. After overhearing that McKenzie was killed, Malloy locks everyone except Jenny in a cell. Suspecting Mary's killer, he exams Connor's body. He finds evidence that supports this under Connor's eyelids with "I" on the right eyelid and "CU" on the left eyelid. As he and Jenny was going back to cells, Hank, suspecting Malloy, knocks him out. He locks him in Slater's cell and released everyone else. Malloy finds a vent, but when he uses the matchbook in Slater's cell to light up the room, he finds out it came the Seattle restaurant frequented by cops, identifying him as a killer. Malloy realized that Slater had been observing him and other policemen he murdered in the restaurant. Using the ring he planned to propose Mary with as a screwdriver to get out of the cell, Malloy finds the missing badges above Slater's room where he collects as trophies. Once he established his innocence, Malloy had Jaworski guard Jenny and Jones and Lopez conduct patrol. While checking out the tunnels below the clinic, he found Hank murdered. Then Slater taunted Malloy on the CB radio. While confronting on the speaker radio, Slater revealed to him that he killed his stand-in and dropped his body in the frozen lake (later found by Hendricks). Malloy finds out that the radio was on Noah's hung body while Slater lured him there. Heading outside, Malloy heard Jenny calling out to him from Slater's radio and he taunted him that he will kill her. Malloy realized that Slater is in the tunnel's trapdoor and rushed to save Jenny. Seeing both footprints at the nearby Quonset hut, Malloy finds Jenny inside and told her to stay inside. Malloy caught up with Slater who mistakenly caught Hendricks. When Slater jumped back to the hut, Malloy saw him knocking out Jenny. After a brief shootout that left Hendricks wounded, Slater was quietly preparing to kill Jenny, but Malloy jumped through the buckets behind Slater, preventing him from murdering Jenny. During a tense fight, Slater stabbed Malloy's left arm. Soon, Malloy gained the upper hand and throw into the spikes of the snow machine, mortally wounding him. The dying Slater taunted Malloy that Mary called out his name before he killed her. Enraged, Malloy rips Slater off of the spikes, lifts him into the air, telling him that he finally sees him, does he see his death? and throws him back down, impaling him a second time and killing him instantly, finally avenging Mary's death. While Jenny was taking the wounded Hendricks back to the clinic with Malloy following, he puts the ring to a tree branch, indicating that he's finally moving on and has some feelings for Jenny, before walking away from it. Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Special Agents Category:Tragic Category:Big Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Male